There are several ways to capture a wide-angle image; one of them is based on N×N lens array system that provides compact and small size camera module as compared to a more conventional camera module that uses a single lens. The lens array technique uses a prism and other optical components to form an optical system with increased viewing angle. However, the use of the prism causes severe chromatic aberration that lowers the modulation transfer function (MTF) of the optical system significantly and thereby reduces resultant image quality.